


Transition with the Tides

by roswyrm



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sea-longing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: Kotri longs for the sea. Later, Zolf does.





	Transition with the Tides

**Author's Note:**

> hes trans bc i love him and i say so

The sea enamours Kotri Smith. She spends hours staring at it out her window. She can barely see the ocean, it's so far away, but nevertheless, she stares. She has coal to shovel into the furnace. The waves crash distantly, and she is awestruck.

The sea enamours Zolf Smith. He shirks mining duties to squint at an ocean still too far off to make out. There's not a window now, but nevertheless, he stares. He scratches at his growing beard, little more than peach fuzz, and dreams of sailing that ocean. The waves crash distantly, and still, he is awestruck.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @roswell-the-wrongdoer come talk to me abt rqg i'll die


End file.
